Generally, a vehicle includes a clutch that is installed between a flywheel and a transmission to engage and disengage power transmitted from an engine. The clutch disengages the connection with the engine when the engine is started or when gears are shifted, and functions to engage the power from the engine when the vehicle starts and runs.
Generally, in a clutch system using hydraulic pressure, a hydraulic tube that transfers hydraulic pressure from a clutch master cylinder to a release cylinder may be used.
A connector may be disposed to connect the hydraulic tube to the clutch master cylinder. The connector connects the hydraulic tube to the clutch master cylinder while preventing oil leakage.
Connectors are made of steel which increases the manufacturing cost and weight thereof. In addition, the connectors made of steel are required to be precisely machined, which in turn decreases productivity.
Connectors made of a plastic material include a plurality of slots. The slots move away from each other outwardly, to be forcibly inserted around the hydraulic tube. However, in such interference fitting process the connector may be permanently deformed, generating a gap between the hydraulic tube and the connector, which may cause oil leakage.
In addition, when the hydraulic tube is subjected to plating and coating, the plating and coating may peel off due to the interference fitting which may increase the possibility of corrosion.